House of Anubis New term New Mystery
by josik14
Summary: the sibuna gang is back and ready 4 a new mystery. but will rufus ruin their plans to find the mystery?
1. Chapter 1

_Heyyy guys this is my New Story. I'm so exited I hope u like it!_

Nina's POV

**I'm so excited to come to the House of Anubis!**

**I could see Fabian Amber and every1 else! I was still going to miss gran :(**

**"Nina" yelled Trudy. "OMG! I missed u soo much I cnt wait 4 ur cooking!"**

"**I Missed u 22 darlyn Now go in and pack rooms r the same as last year"**

Amber's POV

**I'm finally here! When I walked in as Nina**

"**NINA!" "AMBER!" yelled Nina.**

"**Hows ur summer I missed u a lot" she said **

"**Good and same hur!" I said**

"**Go pack rooms r the same okay" she said Eeeepp!**

Fabian's POV

"**Nina, Amber, Mara, Mick, Alfie, Jerome,PaTrudy" I said. I was so exiced to see every 1 in the House expesically Nina.**

"**Heyyy" nina said almost throwing me on the floor. "Easy there neens" I said "Sorry" she said "Itz fine"**

"**So how was ur summer?" I asked her. "Good ur's?"**

"**Fine, umm I was wondering if u… fancy like it be my g… girl friend?" I asked nevoulsy my face was soo red**

"**Of course!"she said YESSS! She gave me a kiss. It felt so warm! **

**I went to unpacked. I heard the door bell ring. Who could it be?**

**I went down stairs and I saw Joy! Oh No**

"**Fabian!" she yelled at me me **

" **Hi" I said I looked at Nina. She had that jeaouls look on her face Oh no joy plz don't break me nd nina up I said trying 2 clear my mind. **

_**Will Joy ruin Fabian and Nina's relationship?**_

_**Find out 5-10 reviews plz**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyy guys here is my next chapter!**

**Enjoy**

Joy's POV

**I was so excited to come to the Anubis house. "OMG Fabian, I missed u so much over the break" I said. "Okay same here." He said nervously. "Okay, that's all? Anything else u what to ask me?" I asked. "No, not at all." He said. "Umm do u have a girlfriend?" I asked Please say no I thought. "Yes, yes I do and her name is Nina Martin" he said pointing to the American. " Her? Why her she isn't that pretty" I said. "Ooh" Jerome said laughing. "Shut up slim ball" Patricia said. Go Patricia! "What ever Fabian, Come on Patricia lets get out of her."**

Fabian's POV

**Oh my god what is up with Joy? I never knew she could be such a witch.**

"**I'm so sorry for what just happened Nina, it will never happen again I promise" I said. "Its Okay" she said pulling me into a hug. Her hair felt so smooth. I gave her a kiss to show how much I will protect her. " Awww" Amber said. " You guys are so sweet." She said. " Classic Amber I said" laughing. **

**Couple Hours Ago **

**Nina's POV **

**Heyy Amber was up?" I asked.**

**"You and Fabian r so cute together" she said **

**"I know but I have to watch out for Joy. She might get in the way between us "I said. " Don't worry bout her she is just jealous of u guys." She said. "Thanks" I said. "Good night Amber" I said. "Night Neens" she said.**

**During the night **

**"Nina, Nina wake up" Sarah said "Sarah" I said "Nina, the mystery isn't over yet. Rufus is still out there, he drank the elicer that was powerful, you need 2 protect your self. Go and start your quest to find a forgotten treasure. Look in the attic for your first clue. Goodbye now Nina" she said. "Sarah" I said. **

**What will the Sibuna hang find down the attic? Will Nina add Mara, Mick or Joy? **

**5-10 reviews plz! Thxz****J**


	3. Chapter 3

_Heyy guys I am back. Sorry for the late update_

_Here is ch3 Enjoy!:)_

**Mick's POV:**

**Why was joy looking at me? Does she like me? Well, I am in a relationship with Mara so forget her I thought. "Hi, Mick" Joy said. "Hi" I said back. "Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked. Oh my god, is Joy trying to ask me out? Oh no, is can't be good I thought. "Yes, Mara's my only and best girlfriend" I said. "Well not anymore," she said. "What does that..." before I could finish my sentence Joy had her lips on me. After 1 second, I backed away. "No, you can't Joy" I said. "I love Mara not you, so bye" I said. Good thing Mara didn't see any thing that happened.**

**Nina's POV:**

"**Hey Fabian," I said. "Hey Juliet" he said. He's so sweet I thought giggling. " Sibuna meeting tonight at 10 in my room okay?" I said. "Okay, but what will it be about?" he asked. "I'll tell you at 10 okay. I'll tell the girls, Jerome and Alfie and make sure Mara. Joy or Mick comes Okay?" I said. "Whatever you say Juliet he said laughing.**

**At 10**

**Still ****Nina's POV:**

"**Okay guys we will be talking about to things today" I said. "One thing is that Sarah came to me yesterday in my dream" I said telling them what happened in the dream. "Ohhh," they said." Yes, so tomorrow we will go. So who wants to come?" I asked. "Me," Fabian said. "Okay so me, Fabian and…" I said. "Alfie" Amber said. "Okay so me, Fabian and Alfie." I said. "Next thing, do you think we should add Mara, Mick or Joy? I asked. "Mara because she is smart" Fabian said. "Awesome, How about Joy or Mick?" I asked. "Joy is out of the question" Amber said. "Okay thanks Amber, now how about Mick?" I asked. "No" everyone said. "Okay than, I'll ask Mara tomorrow" I said. " Sibuna" I said putting my left hand on my left eye. "Sibuna" everyone repeated. **

**Patricia's POV**

**As everyone left, I was thinking about telling Nina what Joy told me. "Nina" I said. "Yes Patricia" she said. "I have some bad news" I said. Nina's face was puzzled. "Umm…"**

The end! I know bad ending right? But anyway what will Patricia say to Nina? Well Mara say yes to join the gang? 5-10 reviews please

P.S. What do you think they will find in the attach? Tell me your thoughts in your reviews

Thanks

Josi


	4. Chapter 4

_Hii! Everyone! Here is Ch4! Enjoy_

_Disclaimer__: I don't know HoA_

**Nina's POV**

"**Patricia" I said going to her room. "Ya, Nina is that you" she asked. "Can we talk" I asked. "Sure" she said. "So tell me what Joy told you" I asked. "She said that Rufus texted her and asked if she would help him do his plan" she said nervously. "What is his plan?" I asked her. "His plan is to kidnap the chosen one and make the elicker to live longer" she said. Oh no this can't be good. "Did she say she will do it" I asked." I don't know but she said that he was trying to convince her to" she said. I can't let Rufus go though with this plan. I have to protect my self. "Patricia, can you please keep me updated on what she says and watch her every move okay" I said. "Okay" she said. **

_**~10 minutes later, In Mara's Room~ **_

**Still Nina's POV**

"**Mara, it's me Nina can I come in?" I asked. "Sure" she said. "So what you want to talk about?" she asked. " Um... Well do you want to join the Sibuna gang?" I asked her telling her about the mystery, Sarah, Rufus, the elicker and everything else. "Wow, Rufus must be evil" Mara said laughing. "Ya he is and he is after me" I said scared. "Oh, but don't worry Fabian, Amber and I and the hole house will protect you" she said." Thanks, so don't tell Mick or Joy Okay" I said.**

"**Ya, no problem, see you later" she said. **

"**Bye" I said.**

**Alfie'sPOV**

**I wasn't that happy to go with Nina and Fabian to the attic. I hope it isn't that scary like the cellar. I hope they don't have aliens there I thought! "You ready to go Alfie?" Nina said. "Ya lets go" I said.**

**Fabian's POV**

**I was wondering what we will find. Alfie was making so much I wouldn't be surprised if Victor caught us." Be quit Alfie" I whispered." Sorry" he said. "Okay let's look around" Nina said. "Aww" Alfie said. "Where did that box come from?" He said pointed to a small box on the floor. "Its okay Alfie it's the house speaking" she said. As I picked it up it had a picture inside of it. "Who is that girl next to...?" I was interrupted by a noise. "Hello who's there?" Victor yelled. Oh no. "Let's hide" I whispered. "Ya, put the photo in your pocket and hide" Nina said. "Hello" Victor said stepping close to us. Please don't catch us I thought. After 2 seconds he left. "Few" I said. "Ya" Nina said. "Let's go come on Alfie" She said. **

_**Well that's it! I hoped you enjoyed it.**_

_**Thanks to "dcrymer" for giving me an idea.**_

_**P.S. 5-10 reviews to continue!**_

_**See ya! **_

_**Josi**___


	5. Author Note

**Heyy guys! Did you like my story? **

**I'm not getting a lot of reviews. **

**I'm sorry but if I don't get a least 5 reviews each chapter, I won't continue. **

**I finished chapter 5 and I'm waiting to upload it. I'm sorry but you know what I mean**

**Thanks **

**~Josi**

**P.S. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Heyy everyone was up?

Sorry for the late update my internet was down a couple days

Well here is ch5 Enjoy!

**Mara's POV**

**I was wondering what Nina, Fabian, and Alfie found in the attic. After school Nina said that we will have a meeting. "Hi Mara" Fabian said. "Hi Fabian, so what did you guys find" before I could finish he said "I got bad news, it is about Mick" he said. "What did he do this time?" I asked nervously. "Well, I got out of the bathroom and the door was opened a little and I saw Joy and him kiss." He said. "Oh my god, are you serious?" I asked. "Ya, I'm so sorry Mara," he said. "It's okay, Joy will not get away with this," I said running off. **

**Patricia's POV **

'**Good Morning, Joy," I said. "Good Morning Trixy" she said. "So did you think about the offer that Rufus gave you?" I asked patiently. "I don't know" she said. "For one reason I want to is because Fabian and I can be together and I just don't want to because it's too much work," she said. "Oh, okay well think about it and tell me right way okay," I asked. "Okay but you are not telling anyone right," She asked curiously. "Ya, I'm not," I said leaving as fast I could.**

_**After School, in Nina's Room**_

_**Fabian's POV**_

**I was so confused on the photo we found last night. I hope Mara can help!" Okay, everyone Fabian, Alfie and I found an old photo," she said while I took it out. "Oh," everyone said. "Wow," Mara said. "Wait, doesn't that look like Victor," she said pointing to the man. "Ya nice one Mara, so the women next to Victor looks like Sarah right Nina?" I said. "Ya and the girl in the middle look like my gran" she said. "But why are they all laughing if Nina told me that Sarah is scared of Victor?" Mara asked. "I don't know but Nina did Sarah say she was married to someone because it looks like Sarah and Victor are holding hand," she said. "No, she didn't say anything" Nina said. "Super's ready" we heard Trudy say. "Okay we will talk tomorrow" she said. "Sibuna" she said putting her hand on her left eye. "Sibuna" we all repeated. **

_After Super, in Nina and Amber's Room_

_Amber's POV_

**Hi, Nina" I said. "Hi Amber" Nina said. "So, do you think Alfie will ask me out?" I asked nervously. "Of course he will, since you guys went to the prom together he will, I will even tell Fabian to ask Alfie about you if you want me to," she said. "Aww, thank you Nina, you are my BAF," she said. "What?" she asked. "I mean you are my Best American Friend," she said. "Oh, Okay, well good night Amber," She said. "Good Night,"**

_Later in the Night, Nina's POV_

"**Hi, Nina," I heard a familiar voice," Sarah" I said. "You must protect yourself from evil. The locket is now more powerful." She said. "Don't tell anyone where you hid the cup. Rufus is madder than ever so be careful. Some people are not what they seem they are" she said. "Sarah, were you and Victor married or something," I asked. "No, Victor's father and I had a nice marriage until he became evil" she said. "Well good night for now" she said fainting away. Wow I thought. I must call my gran tomorrow as soon as possible. **

_That's it for Ch5!_

_Do you like it so far? _

_Thank you for reviewing everyone. _

_Since I have school I won't be able to do it because I have homework but I will try to upload on Saturday or Sunday!_

_P.S. 5-10 reviews please!_

_Thank you_

_~Josi_


	7. Chapter 7

Heyyy guys was up? Sorry for not updating my story. Well anyway here is ch7!

Disclaimer: I don't know HOA.

**Nina's POV:**

Last night I called my gran. She said it was all a misunderstanding and that they were just trying to confuse me. When she said that, I was so relieved. I heard a knock on the door, it was Fabian. "Hey" he said. "Did you call your gran?" he asked. "Ya, she said that it was all a misunderstanding. Why do you think Victor would do that?" I asked curiously. "Who knows, maybe he is up to no good" he said. "Well you better hurry because Victor has some meeting set up for the whole house" he said. "Wow, I hope he has forgotten about what happened to the cup and the elicker," I said. "Same here, well got to go see you down stairs," he said. "Okay, "I said.

**Amber's POV:**

I was wondering where was Nina. This morning she looked so worried. "Who knows where is Nina?" I asked the house and of course no answer. 2 minutes later: Nina-a-a-a-a-a," I said running toward her. "Nina, tell me everything and don't leave a single detail," I said almost out of breath." Well-"Before she could finish her sentence, Victor said "Okay everyone, I have so good news, we have a new student that will be staying with us this term and her name is Alexi," He said while bringing out a in a girl that was the same height as me with black long hair. "Oh my god she's hot," Alfie said breathless almost falling of his chair while everyone was laughing. "Well thank you but I'm not interested," she said with a giggle. "O, rejected," Jerome said laughing. "Shut up slime ball," Patricia said. "Okay stop with all this nonsense. Alexi, these are your classmates, Mick, Amber, Mara, Fabian, Nina, Patricia, Joy and Jerome," Victor said pointing to everyone in the room. "Don't forget about me," Trudy said coming out of the kitchen. "Welcome to the Anubis house, I'm Trudy your house mother," she said in a sweet voice. "There will be new bed arrangements. Alfie and Jerome in one room, Mick and Fabian in another room, Nina and Amber in another room, Patricia and Joy in another room and finally Mara and Alexi in another room. Is that clear?" he said in a serious voice. "Yes sir," we all said.

**2 HOURS LATER/ IN MARA`S AND ALEXI`S ROOM**

**MARA`S POV**

I am so excited to share a room with Alexi. She looks cool. "Hey, I'm Mara" I said. "Hi, Mara I'm Alexi. I'm from New York. My parents died in a car accident." She said in a sad voice. _"Aw" I thought. _"But one of my parents survived, It was my dad Rufus Zeno," she said. _"Wow" I thought. That name sounded so familiar. Where did I hear that from? _"That's so sad" I said felling bad for her. "Well let's go eat super, Trudy makes the best food," I said. "Lets go than" she said following me. _She is nice I thought._

**After Super in Joy's Room**

**Joy's POV**__

"Hey Patricia, I have to ask you something," I said. "What is it?" she asked. "I was wondering if you have been talking to Nina ever since I came," I asked. "No" she said in a lying voice. "Why?" she asked. "Well because remember the time that I told you that I was working with Rufus Zeno and for you not to tell anyone, and you didn't tell anyone right?" I asked. _She better say no or else our friendship is over I thought._ "No" she said in a scared voice. "Good because he wants me to figure out where the Chosen One which is Nina has hidden the Cup of Anuk, so can you help me find the cup," I asked. "Okay hold on her, what is your part in this plan?" She asked in a mad curious voice. "Well he said that he will give some of that stuff that will make you live longer," I said. "No Joy, he lied to you because when he came to attack us on the night of the prom, Fabian had a plan and throw away the real elicker" she said. "Well I asked them that question and he said that before that happened, I mean before he meet you, he came in the house while Victor was out and took a pint of that stuff," I said. "He also said that he will distract her for a couple days," I said. _Why is she asking ALOT of questions like seriously just say yes or no I thought? _"Well are you going to help me or not, I don't have a lot of time," I asked impatiently. _Please say yes, please I thought. _"Its ten o clock you all know what that means….," We could hear Victor's voice. "I'll have to think about it," she said. _Oh my god is she serious? I thought._ "Fine, but tell me as soon as possible and don't tell anyone not even Nina that American," I said in a snobby voice. "Okay good night," she said.

**Alfie`s POV**

" _Oh my god, Did I just hear what I thought I just heard," I said to my self while standing outside of Joy and Patrica`s room. " Joy will never get away with this," I said running off. _

Wow! Alfie was spying on Joy and Patrica`s converstion. Do you think Alfie will have the gusts to Nina? And will the Sibuna gang realize that the new girl Alexi is Rufus Zeno`s Daughter? And will Patrica help Joy to get the cup? Find Out in Chapter 8!

P.S. Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas to everyone!

Have a save and fun Holiday

Love,

Josi


End file.
